Kylie Who?
by THEoneANDonlyGIFT
Summary: have you ever woundered if zack is the only one with crydid powers? is he? please review ive decided to continue this story instead of doing Kylie 2 :P
1. The Himalayas

**this is my first story so read reveiw and tell me if you like it**

**

* * *

**

**The Himalayas**

Zak's POV

Ok my moms fire sword is freakin out so we are going to the Himalayas to find the dojo where my mom grew up to find someone she calls Matt I don't know who he is but I really don't care it's a long ride so I'm going to sleep.

Kylie's POV

Today I have to clean the dojo usually it is no big deal I do it every day put today I had to clean to clean it twice because on of one of Matt's old students old students/friend is coming over

"Who in there right mind would come to the Himalayas in a blizzard?"

I asked Matt but all he said was

"An old friend." That didn't answer my question but that is how he is he never gives a strait answer.

I finally finished cleaning after 2 hours I have to do my training. Great I have to train in a blizzard this is going to be fun.

Zak's POV

"Eber webber." Was all I hear before thump I fell on the ground

"Zak wake up we are here"

My dad said landing the airship.

"You were asleep for 3 hours" My mom said as I was getting up off the ground.

I looked outside and it was a heavy blizzard. I put on my parka and tried to get komodo to get his parka on so he could come too but he tore it up and went back into the airship. So then it was just me ,mom, and dad. I'll be honest I didn't think that we would find the place but some how we did and it had huge doors.

"Mom didn't you say that those doors weigh a ton?" I asked

"Yup"

For some reason I heard clashing medal in the background it sounded like it was coming from inside the dojo but it stopped after mom knocked. Some one opened the door it looked like a kid. They were wearing a jacket that covered their face.

"Come in" they yelled over the blizzard

When we came in I saw a glimpse of the person's face she looked like a girl. She tried to close the door but she was struggling so I helped her she looked like she was my age after we got the door shut I felt kind of weird I don't know why so I shacked it off but I guess she felt the same because she kept her hood on put her hand behind her back and said

"Elder Matt has been expecting you, you can wait here and I'll go get him"

She ran away while me and my family took a seat ion the couch and took off our jackets but I remembered something me and my family were wearing big heavy jackets wile the girl was just wearing a light jacket I didn't have much time to think because Elder Matt came back in like two minutes. When he came back he was alone I wonder where the girl went hmmmm?

Kylies POV

I was training in the blizzard. No matter how much I loved to train in my tang top I had to ware my jacket it was way to cold. Man I was in the zone I was training with my adopted dad who every one calls Elder Matt but I just call him Matt unless I'm talking about him to some one else. He has trained me with my weapon my snipper he has also taught me how to translate Sumerian. I loved my snipper it was the only weapon I have ever used and I will ever use it was my favorite color orange. **( A/N: a snipper is a bow but it dousnt use arrows, has no string , and is about the size of the claw). **I was about to win thanks to the blizzard I had the upper hand in this fight I could see him but he couldn't see me. All of a suddenly heard a knock at the door I got Matt's attention and said

"Matt ill get the door"

He nodded and followed me in side he went to his room to take off his jacket as I went to open the door I pulled my hood over my face and put my snipper in its case at my belt I didn't want to meets Matt's Friend until I knew that they were good people. I opened the door I hated that door it weighed a ton and for some

reason the wind felt stronger so I had to yell

"Come in"

I saw three people come in the first person was a very big muscular man the second was a woman and she had on her back a Tibetan fire sword I have never seen one but I have read of them they are my favorite weapon besides my snipper. After the woman came in, a smaller person came in I think it was a kid. I didn't pay much attention to the kid because I was paying attention to the fire sword.

I tried to shut the door but it was too heavy and out of the corner of my eye I saw that someone was helping me it was the kid he was a boy he looked my age. After he helped me shut the door I locked it.

I didn't take my hood off and I looked at the ground with both my hands behind my back and said

"Elder Matt has been expecting you ill go get him you may wait here"

I ran off to our room that I shared with him he was washing his face when I told him

"Matt your friends are here" he looked at me and said

"Thanks, oh and take off your jacket your red in the face and meet me in the main hall I want you to meet their son"

Lucky he didn't see that I was blushing I don't know why but I was. I nodded and did what I was told I put my jacket on my hammock and went to the main hall luckily my face wasn't red any more

Zak's POV

We where on the couch when Elder Mat came back he hugged my mom in welcome she hugged him back.

"Welcome back drew"

"Good to be back "

He looked at my dad and shook his hand an patted him on the back as my dad did the same thing

"Hey doc I haven't seen you in so long wow you've gotten stronger" my dad smiled and said

"Yup and this is our son Zak" he said as he pointed to me

He shook my hand and looked at like I was a goast my mom looked down the hall and back at me with the same expression on her face

"What?!" I asked

Then I saw why they were looking at me like that the girl came back and we looked at each other with a WOW look on both of our faces.

She had the same white bangs as me but instead of short black hair she had long hair that went about 5 inches past her shoulder and she wore it in a high pigtail.

She wore a tang top that was torn at the bottom and showed her bellybutton. She wore the same color pants as me but her pants had six pockets and black shoes. She wore a gold locket and she had a scar that went from her wrist to about half way to her elbow. We stared at each other until Matt said

"Kylie this is Zak Saturday he is 11 like you and I want you to show him around wile I talk to his parents and training is canceled until the blizzard is over." She nodded and said

"yes sir" and signaled me to follow. I followed around the corner and I felt a hand be placed over my mouth and I was lightly pinned agents the wall not hard enough to make sound or to hurt but was hard enough to make me stay agents the wall. I noticed it was Kylie she said

"Stay quit" I nodded and she took her hand from my mouth then she whispered

"Stay low, don't talk and do what I say I don't what to get caught by you if we get caught because of me it's different."

She looked around the corner and said "k, we are going to follow them thought he air vent"

I smiled my misceviose smile and nodded. Once we were in the vent I asked

"Why are we fallowing them?"

"Your mom has a fire sword, right?"

"Yah so?"

"Well I've always wanted to see one. And I'm showing you around kind of if you look out the vent openings you get the whole tour."

"Oh"

"Yah so what is wrong with your moms fire sword?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me"

"Oh….. Be quite we are here "We looked out the vent opening and we saw my mom, dad, and Matt

Then I saw a flash of light.

* * *

**as i said this is my furst story and i wount post ch 2 until i get 5 good reviews**


	2. The Locket

**ok i noe i didnt get 5 reviews but i have nothing to do so i wrote the chapter  
i dont own eny thing of the secret saturdays except for kylie enjoy**

* * *

The Locket

Kylies POV

Zak and I where in the vent, we where looking in the room where his parents and Matt were. The room was pretty bright and then I remembered the locket and how it reflects light and even if it is not a lot of light Matt would still notice it because he notices him everything. When I looked down it flashed at Zak and then into the room, I quickly grabbed it and put it in my shirt. When I looked back in the room I saw Matt looking at us and he quickly jumped up and pulled us out and when I say fast I mean fast, faster than I could put my hand down. We fell to the ground he looked at me not in disappointment but not in shock but more like about time

" Kylie what were u doing in the vent?" he asked

" I wanted to see the fire sword besides my snipper the fire sword is my favorite weapon and you know that. The real question is how did you not this coming?"

then Zak's parents butt in "Zak what were you doing?" but before he could answer I answered for him

"it was my idea he had nothing to do with it" Drew looked at me then at Zak and said

"Ok but since you are already here I guess you could stay if that's alright with you Matt?" he just nodded and looked at me with his I'm disappointed in you look I just looked back with my I know look. We all walked back to the table in the middle off the room Matt was to my right Drew and Doc to my left and Zak across the table from me and then I noticed something on Zak's shirt. It was the symbol I had the same symbol on my locket, I looked down and took my locket out of my shirt and took it off and said "Drew is this your family symbol?" she looked down and said

"yah, why?"

"Because my mom gave me this locket" I opened my locket and read out loud

"Kylie I love you and this is a picture of me, your dad, Doc, and Drew our best friends there are so close they are like family remember we love you and always will love mom and dad" I always read this letter from my mom even thou I never knew my mom I still loved her.

"The only thing I knew about my parents was that they were archeologist. Did you know them?" I asked Drew as she looked at my locket

"yes" she replied sadly "we knew your parents we worked with them they were our best friends" she handed me back my locket and looked down

"what was my mom like?" she looked up and smiled "your mom was I very kind and you look a lot like her except for the hair you got that from your dad and your dad was vary mischievous like you" I smiled then frowned

"how did they die?"

"they died when we went to weird world-" she stopped like she had said something that she shouldn't have

"to recover the cure stone yah I know, I know more than you think but that is for another day…… any way what's wrong with your fire sword?" I said as calmly as possible

" oh the fire blades at the tip are not coming out we examined it thoroughly but couldn't find any thing wrong" I picked it up and looked at the tip and whispered to Matt

"they're jammed about a weeks work depends how long you work on it a day" he nodded

Zak's POV

We got caught and know Kylie was looking at my mom's blade and whispered something to Matt and know we are staying here for a week while the sword gets fixed. My mom was happy we stayed in her old room they put 3beds in we used two and Fisk used the other one and komodo used the floor. It was weird Fisk usually dousnt like strangers but after the blizzard we went to the airship to get our stuff and Fisk and Komodo. When we came back Kylie was at the door to see if we needed help and when Fisk saw Kylie he ran up to her and picked her up and hugged her I thought I saw her eyes and scar glow I thought I saw Fisk's eyes glow as well but I just shook it off and went in side. They came in after us and said

"kylie get your snipper and meet me in the courtyard to continue training wile they get settled in"

"I always have my snipper let's go" she ran down the hall and out a door to the court yard. We went down the hall to put our stuff away I put my stuff on my bed and went to walk around. I heard the same metal clashing that I heard when we first came but it was louder. I walked over to the door that it was coming from it was the door that lead to the courtyard I slid the door open and I saw Kylie and Matt sparing. _Wow _I thought _she moves with such agility her body is a weapon but still graceful and beautiful _wait did I just think that ewww I'm 11 I don't like girls but there is something different about her and what was with those powers I thought I was the only one who had cryptid powers. I'll talk to her about it later. I stood in the door for about 5min before I heard her yell

"WOOOW" as she flew in the wall she got up like nothing and looked at me with a _why is he here _type look.

Matt walk over to her then looked at me and asked "would you like to watch?" he didn't sound mad I nodded and he showed me to a bench and said "you can watch from here" I nodded. He turned to Kylie and said

"Kylie get in your fighting stance we're going to run it again" she nodded and said "ok"

Kylies POV

I was waiting by the door to see if they needed any help they needed any help they didn't have a lot but they dud have two pets a Fiskerton Phantom and a komodo dragon. When I saw Fisk my powers kicked in and I said

"hi I'm Kylie"

"hi kylie my name is Fisk and wait you can talk to me why?"

"I don't really know but I can so are you my friend or are you my enemy because if you are my enemy you are not going to like it" he laughed he knew I was kidding

"I'm your friend"

"good" he picked me up and hugged me till I couldn't breath he laughed and put me down and we went inside. Matt then came up to me and said

"Kylie get your snipper and meet me in the courtyard to continue training"

"I always got my snipper lets go" I ran off to the courtyard. When I was training I was doing pretty good I used my trapper arrow and he was glued agents the wall I thought I won but Matt knows how to get out off my arrows unfortunately so he got out and to my surprise instead of striking back with his sword he said

"ok good know we are going to test your skills in a fist fight." I nodded and said

"ok this is going to be fun" I put my snipper to my belt and got into my fighting stance we began sparing and out of the corner of my eye I saw a person and in that split second I knew who it was and in that split second I lost my focus and

"WOOOW" I took a kick in the gut and flew across the courtyard and I was rammed into the wall I got up because I was use to falls like that and they didn't hurt any more so I got up and Matt walked over to me and said

"what happened you lost your focus you could have easily blocked that shot?" I didn't say anything a just glanced over at Zak and looked back to Matt and he knew what I was talking about and went over to Zak I didn't know what he said but I didn't care but I noticed for some reason when I looked at him in the door way I felt weak and I could easily kill him, hide his body and no one would ever know I men I wouldn't but I could I know I am stronger than he is so why did I feel so weak and helpless it made no sense I tried not to think about it to much.

"Kylie get in your fighting stance we are going to try that again"

I was looking the other way not paying attention and when I heard Matt I came back down to earth and said

"ok " training was kind of weird well for me it was after training I went to my room and jumped on the wall up to my hammock, I liked my hammock high up it gave me privacy, I shared my room with Matt because when I was little I lived with him so I kind of got use to it and I have never had my own room except when I lived with my uncle Argost and I liked it but it made me fell alone and I hate that feeling even though I like being alone but I hate the feeling when some one is watching you.

I let my hammock swing while I was deep in thought _Why do I feel like this I never have felt like this and I have meet other boys my age but I can tell that there is something different about him I cant put my finger on it URGGH _

"I need a nap" I said out loud. I fell asleep like always with my snipper at my belt and my locket around my neck I was asleep for a wile until Matt came back and said

"Kylie time for dinner" I jumped down from my hammock and said

"I'm not hungry I'll just change and go to bed"

"alright good night"

"goodnight"

It wasn't really night I was like 8 or something and I wasn't tired but I was going to try to get some sleep "what is going to happen tomorrow?" I asked myself as I changed into my pajamas.

* * *

**ok i hoped you liked this chapter i chose i pretty lame name for the chapter but i couldent think of a better one**


	3. The Dinner

**hey this is ch 3 PLEASE review**

* * *

The Dinner

Zak's POV

I went to dinner it was me, mom, dad, Matt and a few other people. They were talking about Kylie and how smart she was. When mom heard this she asked

"where is Kylie?" Matt looked up and said

"she wasn't hungry she's in her hammock" me, mom, and dad all had the same look off confusion until my dad said

"you mean room right?"

"No hammock, she shares a room with me and sleeps in a hammock near the roof."

"Did she fall out like the way I did" mom asked. Matt laughed and said

"No, but even if she did she can catch herself with her snipper using her grappling arrow. She always keeps it on her belt even when she sleeps so never and I mean NEVER sneak up on her when she is sleeping because she will shoot you with her trapper arrow and you will be stuck to the wall or ground all day but luckily she always has it on stun so it won't hurt, you saw her Zak it is rare if she misses"

"yah I saw her she is good but she reminds of an acrobat" I replied

"I taught her how to move like an acrobat hi I'm Sally" a woman said as she entered the room

" I also taught Drew here how to use her fire sword"

"yah hey sally I haven't seen you in a wile but last time I saw you, you were only a year older than me but now you look the same age as me if not younger." They both laughed until Sally said

"oh and Matt I got Kylies test back and she got a 100 she is know a national genius" she past around Kylies test and dad said

"wait but this has your name on it why?"

"Oh that is because they keep record of who takes the test and Kylie didn't want to put her name so she put my name"

"but why would she care if they keep record of her name?"

"we don't know she never told us" after dinner the only people at the table were me, mom, dad, Matt, and Sally we were just talking about random things mom and dad had just left the room when sally said

"hey Matt has Kylie told you about how she has powers?"

"No she hasn't told me about anything like that why have you seen something?"

"No but she told me that she had powers that allowed her to talk to cryptids"

"oh well I'll talk to her about it tomorrow"

"alright well I'm going to bed" Sally said as she left

"hey I'm going to do my late night meditation and it usually ends around 12:30 so you could hang around here if you like" Matt said as he was walking away

"no its ok hey do you know if Kylie is still up I have to talk to her it is really important"

" yah I think she is up you can go to our room but knock first because remember she will shoot you"

"alright" I got up and went down the hall and stopped in front of kylies door and knocked I heard her say

"come in" I opened the door and said

"Kylie can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I heard her say as she turned the lights on. She was behind me when I turned around I automatically looked at the ground because I felt the blood rush to my face because of what she was wearing she was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and some short shorts that had vertical orange and mustard lines and she had her hair down and like Matt said she had her snipper at her belt _man she is pretty _I thought and I took a deep breath and said

"Why did your eyes and scar glow when you hugged fisk?" I had my heart in my mouth she sighed and sat down on Matt's bed and signaled me to sit next to her I sat down and she said

"it is because I have cryptid powers and I can talk to them and I have never told any one that but Sally and that is because she is like my mom she has been the closest thing to a mom to me so now you know and for my scar I don't now why my scar glows because it has been that way all my life…………wait how did you now?"

"I saw your eyes and your scar glow when you hugged Fisk and I have only seen that happen only one other time and that is when I use my powers"

" I guess we are kind of the same"

"well no and yes we both have cryptid powers but I can kind of manipulate them to calm down when you can talk to them and know what they are thinking"

"can you control your powers?" she asked me with a hopeful face

"yeah, I can teach you if you want" she smiled at me and she said

"sure that would be awesome, when?"

"How about after training?"

"Ok after training around 11"

"alright I'll see you here"

"ok it's a date"

"ok" I got up and was about to walk away when I heard her say

"wait" I turned around and I saw her get up and walk towards me and I said

"what?"

"Shake on it I want to know if I can trust you" I nodded, smiled and said

"alright" I stoke out my hand to meet hers when our hands touched something happened her powers started to kick in and we had a connection when we could talk to each other using our minds

"WOW" I heard her say in her head she pulled her hand away but the connection kept going

"Can you hear me?" I asked

"Yah but why you're not talking?"

"I think it has something to do with your powers try to break it"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if you have control"

"ok I'll try" _she broke the connection so she is in control _I thought before she said

"there is a connection between us"

"yah we are going to have to look into it tomorrow but for now get some rest good night" I said as I left the room

"good night" was all I heard before I shut the door. I stood out side the door for some reason I couldn't move it was like my body wanted to stay with kylie and just talk and my face was red and I had a big smile on my face I took a deep breath before I walked away.

Kylie's POV

I was in my hammock trying to get to sleep until I heard a knock on the door I knew it wasn't Matt because it is his room too and he was at his midnight meditation.

"Come in" I said as I jumped down from my hammock silently and I tiptoed over to the light switch agents the wall next to the door

"Kylie can I talk to you?" I heard Zak say

"sure I said as I flipped the switch for the light and when he turned to look at me and quickly looked down I wasn't sure why until I remembered what I was wearing my face went red but lucky he was still looking down so I just shook of the feeling he started to ask me questions and I wasn't really paying attention until he asked me about my powers and I told him the story behind my powers which I thought was weird because I only told 1 other person and that was Sally and that is only because she was like my mom he told me that he could teach me how to use my powers I was talking as calm as I could but I was jumping for joy on the inside I was finally going to get to learn how to use my powers. We got up off of Matt's bed and as he was about to leave I said

"wait shake on it I want to know if I can trust you" I stoke out my hand as he took it my powers started to kick in and both of our eyes started to glow orange like when I use my powers even my scar was glowing. For some reason we were able to talk to each other in our minds he told me to break the connection I did and he said

"we are going to have to look into this tomorrow but for know get some sleep good night" as he left I said

"goodnight" when he shut the door I jumped up to my hammock and shut the light off hitting it with one of my arrows and fell asleep quickly after that and I woke up at 6:00 for some reason I've never been able to sleep past that. I jumped out of bed and went over to the bathroom mirror to brush my teeth and to brush my hair I put it in its usual high pigtail I got changed and went to go get some breakfast. I'm usually the only one up so when I saw drew getting coffee I was surprised but happy I had someone to talk to.

"good morning Drew" I said as I walked over to the cabinet to get my favorite cereal Lucky Charms she looked at me and smiled and said

"good morning Kylie what are you doing up so early?"

"I can never sleep past 6:00" Drew chuckled and said

"me neither" we sat down and we started talking about how she use to live here and about her family I told her that

"this is my home and my family well I do have other family but I would rather live here because my family isn't to good I'm not to proud of it and I only got and uncle" she looked at me like what?

"who is your uncle?" she asked

"my uncle is V.V Argos he is a bad man and I'm not proud but he is my family and I cant change him I've got to play with the cards I've been dealt there is nothing I can do. I lived with him for a year when I was 8 and after a year I couldn't take it I had to leave so I contacted the monks and the night before I left I hacked the governments documents and I erased all traces of me and then I erased uncle Argos's memory and I've been hear ever since training and getting stronger I like it here better than their"

"WOW" was all she said. I was done with my cereal and I said

"I'm sorry but I got to go do my chorus C'yah later"

"Bye" I heard her say as I left. Matt was up by now but he was busy working on the sword so I was training with Sally. I had a 99% accuracy but she always said

"Practice makes perfect even if you don't need it" all I did was shoot at the targets for about 2 hours but for the last 30 min. I practiced on a moving target in other word I shoot at sally with my trapper arrows. When I was done I went to the kitchen to get some lunch it was about 10:00 after I ate I went to my room Zak wasn't there so went to the bathroom to check my hair like I do everyday because after training it gets really messed up. I jumped into my hammock and as it swung back and forth I herd a knock I said

"come in"

when Zak came in he didn't see me in my hammock so I jumped down silently and tapped him on the shoulder he was so scared he jumped over 2 feet in the air I was cracking up he was red in the face but he was laughing to.

* * *

**yah i know i didnt pick a good title for this ch but o well PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The Powers

**Yah i know i didnt update as soon as i holped but here it is PLEASE REVIEW enjoy i dont own enything blah blah blah lets get on with the story**

**The Powers**

Zak's POV

I just woke up and I totally forgot about Kylie and how I promised to help her so I checked the time and it said 10:45 I only had 15 min to get up get dressed and brush my teeth I had my teeth brushed by 10:55 I was already dressed so I walked over to her room and it was 11:01 so I was late but only by a minute so it wasn't a big deal

I knocked on the door and I heard her say

"Come in"

I opened the door this time the lights were on but I couldn't see her any where until I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped about 2 feet in the air she was laughing at me but I wasn't mad I was happy I liked her laugh and I liked to make her laugh so I laughed to and it was kind of funny. After we stopped laughing I heard her say

"Ok….ok lets go out to the courtyard

We walked out to the courtyard I heard her giggle every now and then. Once we were out in the courtyard I said

"Ok calm down and just relax and try to make establish that connection we had last night"

She nodded

Kylie's POV

"Ok calm down try to establish that connection we had last night"

I nodded and tried my hardest but I couldn't get the connection going but I took a deep breath and focused and I got the connection going all I had to do was relax

"Thank-you Zak so much" I said

"You're welcome but try putting the connection up with Fisk"

I nodded and turned to Fisk and tried to set the connection with him to my surprise it was really easy I think that is because I'm better with cryptids Fisk wasn't really paying attention until I said

"Fisk look I can control my powers and it is all thanks to Zak"

"Oh you know that you like him even before he helped you with your powers"

"I do not, did not, and will not"

"Yes you do and did"

I looked at him with a fake pout on and 'said' (thought) "So what's your point so what if I like him"

"Well I think he might like you because he hasn't stopped looking at you with a smile on his face"

I smiled and glanced over to where Zak was standing and I saw him staring at me he was only about 2 feet away from me I looked back over at Fisk and said

"Thanks Fisk" I winked at him and I ran over to hug Zak he was shocked at first but then he hugged me back at first I didn't realize what I did but then I pulled away and looked at the ground and said nervously

"Um I'm going to go check on Matt and your mom and see how the sword is coming along want to come?"

I saw him nod we went back inside.

We saw Drew and Matt they were looking at the sword when we came in. When matt saw mw he said

"Hey Kylie can you do me a favor check the sword I think I fixed it"

I walked over and nodded he handed me the sword I looked at and drew it and it was like brand new

"You fixed it, it feels like new"

"Good and 3 days ahead of schedule"

"That's fantastic!!!" said Drew "Um… kids can I talk to Matt alone it's really important"

"Sure" we said almost in unison once we were out the door I set up the connection and said

"I wander what they are talking about?"

"Yah hey wait did you set up the connection?"

"Yup hey want go play hide and seek on teams you and Fisk and me and komodo?"

"Sure this will be fun"

* * *

**Ok i didnt make this ch as long as i hoped but i had fun writing this ch i tried to make it kinda fluffy but i suck at writing stuff like that so if you wana give me a few pionters  
insults, comments PLEASE REVIEW and FYI it is pretty hard to insalt me cause i dont get insulted easy=] **

* * *


	5. The Big Question

**k im finually don with this it took my a long time read review please i would like to thank Rain12 she has been the only one reviewing so thanks 4 that =]]**

* * *

**The big Question**

Drew's POV

"Elder Matt you know how Kylie is a genius and she knows about cryptids and she's friends with Zak so I have a question I've talked to Doc about it and he said that it was alright but I was wondering-" she was cut of by Matt

"If you could take Kylie away as your partner for your job because you work with cryptids. I knew you were going to ask that because the look on your face ever since dinner like that I thought about it and yes you can take her but if she wants to go it would be good for her but if she wants to come home you bring her home got it Drew?"

"Yes I got it thank-you" I was so happy I grabbed my sword put it in the sash on my back and went to go find Doc. He was in our room playing with his power glove. When I told him he was happy he liked Kylie she was kind, polite, and she wasn't picky about anything. I just can't wait to tell her but I wonder if she would what to come I'll ask her during dinner.

Zak's POV

We were playing hide and go seek we were playing teams so it was me and Fisk verses Kylie and komodo it was kind of unfair because komodo can disappear but it was still really fun. We played until dinner we came to dinner laughing because we both tipped over komodo we couldn't stop laughing until we saw Matt' face he looked sad but proud at the same time. Me and Kylie sat down for dinner we were eating rice and pork (I think it was pork) after we ate everyone left except for me, mom, dad, Kylie, and Matt. Kylie was picking up plates and giving them to Sally to wash then mom said

"Hey Kylie I got a question"

"K, what's up I'm all ears"

"We were wondering if you wanted to become our partner come live with us and travel with us." Kylie came back from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Kylie's POV

I was screaming on the inside when I heard Drew's question I looked to Matt to see his answer before I answered when I looked at him he nodded with approval. That only made me smile more

"Yes I would like that very much thank you ….. Zak can you help me take down my hammock?"

"Sure"

Doc's POV

As they ran off they started laughing and I though I saw Kylie's eyes glow.

"There is a connection between them." I thought out loud looking at the door

"Yah I noticed that too" I heard Drew say

"Me too" Matt Said

"What do you think the connection is I know it is strong but I don't know what it is."

"I just think that they are good friends" Drew said innocently

"I think it is deeper. Does Zak have any powers like Kylie?"

"Yah do you think it has something to with it?"

"Yah I do because think about it they have a lot in common and they have been spending a lot of time together"

" Yah and they have a lot in common they are the same are and they both like weird world"

"Yah but I don't let her watch it because it brings back to many bad memories"

"What bad memories?"

"Doc I've been meaning to tell you Kylie told me that she is V.V Argos' niece." I turned to Drew and she said

"She lived with him for a year when she was 8 that is how she knows about cryptids and the Kur stone and secret Saturdays she knows the entire castle by heart. And when ever she gets a chance she watches it when the secret scientists stop by during a blizzard."

"How do you know this Drew?"

"She told me"

"When?"

"6:00 I can't sleep past six and neither can she."

Kylie's POV

Zak was helping me pack by taking down my hammock It was funny because he almost fell off the later twice

Once we got everything packet I put my bag on the ground and sat down my back agents the wall I signaled Zak to sit next to ma and he did and we were just talking about what we were going to do tomorrow we made a plan to watch weird world he told about Zon. We were talking and telling jokes it was fun I turned to him and I looked in his dark brown eyes and I was hypnotized I couldn't move I brain was yelling 'turn away don't stare at him but I couldn't move I leaned closer to him and he leaned closer to me until our lips meet we were kissing I grabbed his hand and when we stopped kissing I put my head on his shoulder with a smile on my face and I feel asleep. I woke up at 6:00 like always Matt was in his bed and Zak was leaning on me and I slid my head out from under his and I put his head on my jacket so he could sleep longer. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and I did my choirs and I went to the roof to relax I sat there in the snow it felt very refreshing. I heard some one walking around I turned my head and jumped down from the roof silently and pulled out my snipper I walked in side and it was Doc and Drew they were putting their stuff in airship Fisk and komodo was there Fisk was half asleep and komodo was wrapped in a blanket. I went to Fisk and set up the connection and said

"Hey Fisk what's up?"

"Oh hey Kylie, nothing hey have you seen Zak he didn't go to bed last night and he wasn't there this morning?"

"Oh yah he was helping me pack and we feel asleep" I wasn't going to tell him about the kiss it was a little too personal.

"Hey you want me to go get him I need to get my stuff any way

"Sure"

"be right back"

I left to go get Zak and I walked in and shook him awake said

"Wake up." He got up and said

"Fine, fine I'm up what do you want?"

"Fisk wants you in the main hall."

"K" as he left I picked up my stuff and put my jacket in my bag and slung it over my shoulder and was about to go out into the main hall."

* * *

**k review and i made it more fluffy hope you like it review and gaga helped me and gave me a few ideas so thanks for that gaga**

**-Hola Broha**


	6. The Dream

**oki made this chreally short cuz im kinda getting writters block k i used some of your ideas so yah read review

* * *

**

The Dream

Zak's POV

I was helping Kylie get her hammock down she kept laughing at me because I almost fell off the latter twice I wasn't mad that she was laughing at me I liked her laugh. When we were done she sat on the ground with her orange jacket in her lap she signaled me to sit next to her. I did and we just started to talk and we told jokes and we even made a plan to watch Weird World and we were just having fun and then I looked in her eyes and we kissed when we were kissing I felt her grab my hand when we pulled away she put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on top of hers and we fell asleep and I had a dream that we were sitting on my bed at home I was staring out the window and Kylie was next to me and she was drawing a heart in a note pad when I turned to her and stared into her eyes she leaned in and she kissed me I kissed back and when she pulled away I woke up o someone saying

"Wake up" and shacking me awake when I woke up I saw Kylie

"I'm up I'm up what do you want?"

"Fisk wants you in the main hall"

"K"

When I was walking out the door I glanced back at Kylie and thought about the dream

In the main hall I saw Fisk half asleep and komodo wrapped in a blanket

I walked up to Fist and he said

"You like kylie"

"I do not I'm 11 I don't like girls"

"Yes you do your blushing"

"Shuddup and can I talk to you with out mom and dad knowing?"

"Sure lets go to the courtyard" what he didn't know is that Drew over heard them and fallowed them

"Ok I like Kylie and last night we kissed and then I had a dream that we kissed and it was really weird"

"Did you like it when she kissed you?"

"Yah but I don't know how she feels I don't know if she likes me what should I do?"

"You should ask her and I would do it before we leave in like 5 min."

"K I'll go ask her right now."

Zak goes to Kylie's room and knocks on the door

"Come in"

"Hey Kylie I got to ask you something"

"Sure what's up?"

"Last night when we kissed I kind of liked at and I was wondering if you liked it to because we leave in like 3 min and I don't want to be wondering the entire trip there"

"Zak Kylie time to go" Doc said in the back round

"Um…….." Kylie said

* * *

**aww how sweet k well as i said im getting writters block so this ch is really short and not that good and enyway review and leave comments, insults, ideas, enything just review k k i luv u all =]**

**-Hola Broha**


	7. At Home

**k well i rewrote this and i hope it is better thanks to lexer047 he gave me the idead thanks ; )

* * *

**

**At Home**

Kylie's POV

Ok Zak asked me if I liked the kiss I wanted to say yes but I wasn't going to tell him that and I heard

"Zak Kylie time to go."

I wasn't going to tell Zak so I said

"Um…… we need to talk later." I was never going to tell him so I ran out the door and if he asked me again I was going to make and excuse not to tell him later I went out side to see Sally and Matt waiting out side I came out and said good-bye and then we left I didn't talk the entire way I just stared out the window.

When we got home Drew should me my new room it had a dresser and a desk and a bed I ignored the bed and put up my hammock and I put everything away and one thing I didn't know I was doing I was singing and I don't know why and when I caught myself the first thing that ran through my mind was 'oh crap did anyone hear me' I stopped singing and I went to go walk around and I came to the lab I found Doc and Drew they were looking at the Kur stone.

I came over and

Doc said

"Hey Kylie what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just wandering around so is that the kur stone?"

"Yah how do you like your room?"

"Its good I like it."

"Oh that's good." Then Zak walked in

"Hey everybody."

"Oh hey Zak why don't you give Kylie the whole tour?"

"Oh sure." And the only thing that ran though my mind was 'Oh CRAP'

Zak's POV

I asked Kylie and she didn't answer and I could tell it made her uncomfortable so I figured I'm not going to ask her again because it made me feel weird too so I just dropped it and spent the entire trip home with Fisk and when we got home I went to my room and just sat on my bed then I got bored so I went to the lab to see what my parents were doing and I saw Kylie I wasn't surprised until mom asked

"Oh hey Zak why don't you give Kylie the whole tour?" I didn't think much of it so I said

"Oh sure." I signaled her to fallow me she did and I gave her the tour we talked about just random stuff like her scar she told me that, that was her focus point for her to use her powers and that when she uses her powers she can make a high frequency sound that can make cryptids do anything.

We were walking around the house and then we heard broken glass we quickly ran to living room to see Argos and Munyan (I think that is how you spell his name). Mom and dad were already fighting and then I saw Kylie take out her snipper and flip a switch she shot directly at Argos it hit him in the shoulder and it disappeared leaving a very deep cut the second it disappeared Argos put his hand to his shoulder and you could see blood slipping through his fingers he looked up at Kylie and said

"Who are you…..do I know you? You look familiar." Kylie didn't show any emotion on her face and replied

"Yah uncle Argos don't you remember me I bet Munyan douse." At hearing his name Munyan turned to face me and Kylie and his jaw dropped. Dad took this moment to kick Munyan out the window and Kylie shot Argos with a grappler arrow and the impacted knocked him out the window with a dull look on his face. Mom and dad both turned to Kylie she returned their glance but showed no emotion in her face then a small smile consumed her face and she said

"Every chance I get I am going to shoot that man with an arrow I will never purposely kill him but if I do what is done is done." Kylie looked down and flipped the switch on her snipper then just walk out the room.

Kylie's POV

We fought Argos and I shoot him in the shoulder and after the fight I told Doc and Drew

"Every chance I get I am going to shoot that man with an arrow I will never purposely kill him but if I do what is done is done."

I meant what I said then I walked to my room and jumped on the bed and then on to my hammock and I let it swing back and forth I thought how good it felt to shoot my uncle and to see the blood slip through his fingers and roll down his arm. After a while I heard someone knock on my door I said

"Come in."

"Kylie time for dinner." It was Drew

"Um I'm not hungry I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Ok the bathroom is down the hall and to your left."

"Ok thanks and good night."

"Good night." I went to the bathroom took a shower and brushed my teeth and I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 6 like always and I forgot that I had a bed under my hammock so when I jumped down I slipped on the blanket and I hit my head on the bed post I fell to the ground with a loud thud and I blacked out.

* * *

**k i rewrote this i hope it is better leave a comment, review, insult, or just whant to say hi just leave a review**

**-Hola Broha**


	8. The Injury

**yah this ch short but im sick so im kinda gtetting a headach enjoy

* * *

**

**The Injury **

Zak's POV

I woke up to a loud thud I then remembered that Kylies room was right next to mine and that is were I heard the noise I got up and walked sleepily over to Kylies door I knocked and it slowly swung open I walked in and I saw a figure on the ground I walked over to it and knelt down I saw it was Kylie I picked up her head and tried to shack her awake she didn't wake up and I felt something wet on my hand I put her back on the floor and looked on my hand I couldn't see anything so I got up and switched the lights on with my other hand. I looked back at my hand and I saw it was blood I ran back over to Kylie and looked at the back of her head it had a deep cut down the middle. I picked her up and I ran to the kitchen I knew my mom was going to be there.  
"Mom!!!!!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen my mom got up when she saw Kylie in my arms with a bleeding head

"Oh my gosh what happened?"

"I don't know I heard a loud thud and when I walked into her room I found her on the floor and her head was bleeding."

"Ok we need to take her to the infirmary" I nodded and ran with my mom to the infirmary.

_In the infirmary _

Kylie had lost a lot of blood and she has been unconscious for four hours it was now ten o'clock and my dad was up with my mom in the kitchen trying to get in contact with Matt to see what kind of blood type Kylie was because mom said that she had lost to much blood and that we couldn't risk taking any more I was the only one in the infirmary with Kylie I was sitting next to her bed she was really pale. I saw her flutter her eyes open and she looked at me very weakly.

Kylie's POV

'_what's going on where am I the only thing I remember was getting out of my hammock slipping on the sheets and hitting my head on the bed post and then I fell to the ground with a loud thud then I blacked out.'_

I tried to open my eyes and the only thing I saw was Zak looking at me with a worried face and he was in pajamas and what's that red stuff oh my gosh that's blood what happened and what's on my head?

"Zak?" was all I had the energy to say.

"Kylie what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yah I think so I feel really weak what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"All I can remember is I was getting down from my hammock and I slipped on the sheets and I hit my head on the bed post and then I fell to the ground with a loud thud and then I blacked out. How did I get hear?"

"I heard you fall so I went to your room and I saw you on the ground so I went over to you and I saw that your head was bleeding so I picked you up and carried you to the kitchen to find my mom then I brought you here and mom wrapped your head to stop the bleeding."

"Oh thanks I wonder what would have happened if you didn't find me, well actually I don't want to think about that right now I just kind of want to go to bed." I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"Ok good night" he said as I closed my eyes and he kissed me on my forehead

"Good night," I said weakly under my breath.

* * *

**yah so dat was short so please review and make my day remember i am sick so please have a heart and make my day please**

**-Hola Broha**


	9. Where's Kylie?

**this ch. is only from Kylies POV and i would like to thank xSecret-Magicx for giving me the idea sorry for not updating as soon as i wanted but i was working on my other storys .**

**i need you guy's help i would want to know do you tink that i should open a deviantart account because i was thinking about drawing pics of charatures from all my storys i will keep my name as crazygurl22 but please remember im only 12 so im not the best artist but i think it would help you guys get a better view of the story but i want to know if you guys think it is a good idea or a waist of time. pm me for the answer thank you i love you all.**

* * *

Where's Kylie?

Kylie's POV

"Good night" I said weakly under my breath.

And then I went to bed I was out for a really long time I don't know exactly how long but I kept on waking up every now and every time I woke up I saw either Zak, Drew, and I think I saw Doc once.

After a while when I felt strong enough to get up I got up and I walked to the kitchen but I kept my hand agents the wall to keep my self sturdy when I got to the kitchen I saw everyone sitting eating breakfast no one saw me so I sat on the ground in the hall I didn't want to disrupt them after they were done eating I got up and walked over to the table, Drew the first to speak up.

"Kylie how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine but i have a question how long was asleep?"

"About two days."

"Wow but why am I still so tired?"

"Because you lost a lot of blood you got most of it back because you and Zak are the same blood type so he gave you some of his blood."

"Oh that is so nice thanks Zak."

"Your welcome and I have a question for you why do you still have your sniper on your belt?"

"I always have it no matter wh-" I was then cut off because we heard a crash in the living room we all got up and ran to the living room I almost fell twice but I caught my self. When we got to the living room we saw Doc on the floor agents the wall drew ran over to him when Argost flew through the window. He ran over to me and grabbed my left arm and put a knife to my neck and he said

"Let us go peace fully or else I will slit her neck." He pulled the knife tighter to my neck I didn't have enough energy to fight back (I could have gotten out of that situation in a snap.) so I closed my eyes and nodded in defeat. Then Drew said

"Fine go." But before she could finish her sentence Zak said

"But if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and make you feel every drop of pain she felt and then more."

"Oh look the youngest Saturday has feelings for this young girl" as he said this he putt his hand under my chin and made me look at him I quickly pulled away and looked the other way I felt tears start to burn my eyes and my thought felt hot, dry, and it burned I only let a few tears stream down my face but not out off fury like usually but this time and I think the first time out of sadness.

"She is my best friend and I swear I will turn all you cryptids agents you and I will make you suffer." Was the last thing I heard before I was in a poof of smoke and when it finally cleared I was in weird world I looked around and I saw I was in the cryptid cellar before I could finish examining the room Argost through me on the ground but I was still looking around when I finished examining the room I heard Argost say

"Munyan take the prisoner to her cell." I didn't fight I was memorizing all the cryptids and all the exits and even all the air vents when I was in my cell and everyone had left I looked at lock at wasn't to complicated I knew how to unlock it plus I still had my snipper that idiot Argost didn't take it away. I know how Argost thinks and I know he is going to sent Munyan down around midnight to make sure I didn't try to escape but the one thing I was going to do was find away to escape. I opened the lock and walked around on the cold hard floor ( I still didn't have any shoes on I was still in my pajamas) I heard some one come walking down the stairs so I ran back to my cell (I had all my strength back by now) and locked it I think that this was the first time I actually really looked at my cell it had a bed a pillow and a really long blanket I also saw two five inch nails on the floor and a hammer I quickly grabbed the nails, the hammer, my snipper and even my belt and I put it in my pillow and sat on the bed. Argost came down and looked at me and said

"Just checking up on you making sure that you didn't escape."

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Why yes you are I'll have Munyan bring you a spare change of cloths because I don't want you to be dressed like that when I sell you to the highest bidder at the action I am going to have my action the day after tomorrow."

"You're going to sell me why."

"Because you my dear can be worth a lot of money and it is the perfect way to get back at the Saturday boy for turning my own cryptids when we were trying to recover the kur stone from mannose (I think that is how you spell it) "

"Don't bring him in to this he is not a part of this; this is between you and me."

"Oh have I struck a nerve hmmm?"

"He is my best friend and if you hurt him I will hurt you twice as bad what I did to you was not even a fragment of what I can really do even without my snipper."

"Oh feisty you will go for a lot." When the last word escaped his lips I jumped up to the bars of the gate and I tried to punch him in the face but he pulled away to fast with a smirk on his face then he walked away and then he said

"Munyan will be down in about 30 minutes." Then he walked up the stairs and out the door. One I was sure he was gone I went back to my bed and got out the nails and the hammer I examined it and I looked up at the roof it was made out of wood so took out my snipper and shot a grappling arrow to the roof and I tied it around my waist with the blanket, the hammer, and a nail an my hand I nailed the blanket to the roof. I nailed the nail so far in the wood I couldn't pull it out I did the same with the other side and I made a hammock I through the pillow up on the hammock and then jumped up I put the hammer in the pillow and I put the snipper and my belt on.

After about 20 minutes Munyan came down with a bundle of cloths and a pair of boots he opened the lock and looked up at me I jumped down and he threw the cloths at me and said

"You will need these for the auction tomorrow try them on to make sure that they fit."

"I'm not going to try them on with you looking at me."

"I'll be back in three minutes you better be ready."

"Fine I'll be ready." When he walked up the stairs I got changed I had to wear black shorts that go down to my knees a black tang top that was kind of snug and an orange spaghetti strap over the black tang top and a long sleeve black jacket that zips up, it has pockets on each sleeve that zip. I had to wear pail orange socks that go up to my knees and black combat boots that are a little shorter than my socks. I looked down at my self and I hated the shorts so I rolled them up so they were the same length of my pajama shorts (three inches longer than Booty shorts) and I un zipped my jacket but I still wasn't comfortable so I took my black tang top and tore of the bottom so it was like my other tang top I did the same with my orange spaghetti strap but I made it shorter than my black one. Once I felt comfortable I examined my boots I noticed the right boot had a pocket about the size of a knife and since I couldn't carry around my snipper I had to get a knife to protect myself and no one would notice but were can I get a knife with out Argost knowing. Before I could finish my thoughts Munyan came back and said

"What did you do to your uniform?"

"I made it my own you never said I couldn't do that."

"Fine but Argost won't like it."

"Well that's too bad for him cause I'm not changing so there."

* * *

**this ch. douse not have a good ending but it will make sence in the next ch. (mabey) so like i said i need you feed back on the story and if i should get a deviant art account please send your feed back ok ok i love you all. good bye till next time**

**-Hola Broha**


	10. Kylies Where?

**well hear is the last chapter of my story it has a sad ending [=APRIL FOOLS =] dont worry this is not the last ch but the end is coming soon *cry cry* dont worry i will right a sequal it will be when Zak and Kylie are older and i will write an epiloge *yahhh* any way read and review

* * *

**

**Kylies Where?**

Zak's POV

Kylie has been asleep for two days I'm getting worried I come to the infirmary everyday so douse my mom, my dad went once but he was there for a while longer than me or my mom ever spent he was there for like 6 hours. It is know the third day I was going to visit Kylie after breakfast but right when we were done Kylie walked in. Mom was the first to speak up

"Kylie how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine but i have a question how long was asleep?"

"About two days."

"Wow but why am I still so tired?"

"Because you lost a lot of blood you got most of it back because you and Zak are the same blood type so he gave you some of his blood."

"Oh that is so nice thanks Zak."

"Your welcome and I have a question for you why do you still have your sniper on your belt?"

"I always have it no matter wh" she was cut off when we heard a crash in the living room we got up and ran to the living room I heard Kylie stumble twice but she caught herself so I didn't help her but I really wanted to she is my best friend but when we got there we saw my dad on the floor agents the wall mom ran over to him then Argost flew through the window. He ran over to Kylie grabbed her left arm and put a knife to her neck and he said "Let us go peacefully or else I will slit her neck." He pulled the knife closer to her neck she usually is good at hiding her emotions but I saw her wince I could tell that she was scared she barely had enough energy to walk and know she had a knife to her neck. She closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. Then mom said

"Fine go." I didn't let her finish her sentence

"But if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and make you feel every drop of pain she felt and then more."

"Oh look the youngest Saturday has feelings for this young girl" as he said this he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him it was hard for me to watch but I couldn't look away when she turned her head away I saw only a few tears run down her face

"She is my best friend and I swear I will turn all you cryptids agents you and I will make you suffer." Was the last thing I said before they were gone in a poof of smoke. I looked at the spot were they disappeared for a few seconds then I turned to look at my family my dad was still on the ground he got up and we all ran to the lab we pulled up a map of Weird world we looked over the map and I was sitting in the corner remembering all of the weird world episodes and then I remembered that it had a website with all of Weird worlds information like upcoming events that we might be able to use to our advantage so when my parents weren't looking I pulled up my lap top it had the same design as my backpack. I pulled up the website and on the home page it said that it Weird world was having an auction in two days I clicked on the link it had a list of all the things that were going to be auctioned off I scrolled down he was mostly auctioning off cryptids it made me really sad but when I came to the end off the list I saw a picture of Kylie she was sitting in a chair looking at the camera with her middle finger she was pulling down her eyelid and was sticking out her tongue at the camera man I read the description it said:

_11 year old girl strong working very intelligent with an i.q grater than compare._

When I read this I ran to dad and showed him the page he looked up at me and said

"We are going to go their and find a way to get her back even if we have to buy her." I smiled and continued to look at the home page it said that the auction was going to be after a formal dinner so that meant that we were going to have to get invited we had no idea how we were going to do that we needed a plan and before I could even finish my thought my dad said

"I have a plan."

"What?"  
"Well you need a tux."

"Why?" I asked nervously

"Because we are going to send you to the auction."

"But Argost will recognize me."

"No he won't."

"Why not?"

"Because he will be working the auction it says so right here." He said pointing to a line on the screen that said

_V.V Argost will be hosting the auction and will not be able to greet all of the guest we are very sorry._

"Well that was convenient." I thought out loud

"all right well we need to go get you a tux and find a way for you to get in"

* * *

**well that is the end of this ch. so eny way review please please ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

**-Hola Broha**

**agian PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i beg you **


	11. The Auction

**well here it is the last ch. for reall this time its SAT week at my school so i will update the epiloge tomorrow around 12:30 just saying um please review tell me if there are any mistakes and i will happly change them read enjoy

* * *

**

The Auction

Kylies POV

"I can't believe that I have to wear this dumb uniform it is so stupid!!!" I yelled as Argost walked bye feeding all the cryptids for the first time in his life he said so he just wanted to check up on me it is very annoying.

"Well dousnt that just suck for you young Kylie oh and did I forget to mention that after you are auctioned off you most have dinner with you ever bought you and you most wear this." He said as he tossed me a bundle of cloths wrapped up in cloth and then he though me a pair of sandal high hills I dropped the shoes on the floor and opened the bundle it had a black dress that tied around my neck and elegantly showed some of my back when I held it out in front off me it went down to my knees

"What the heck why do I have to wear this do you hate me or love torturing me?"

"Both and I don't want you to stand out the auction is going to be a formal dinner. And you have to take that bandage off your head it dousnt look good."

"Well if you haven't noticed I have a cut on my head."

"It should be healed by now."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Trust me you will." He said as he opened the cage door and walked in I was sitting in my hammock my feet dangling off the edge looking down at him. He came in grabbed my feet and pulled me down I fell on my side he grabbed my hands and sat on my feet like a little kid and then he took the bandage off my head it had dried blood but my head is healed when he got it off I got one of my hands free and elbowed him in the gut he got off and I quickly jumped up and kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the cage across the hall he got up and winced in pain and closed the cage and said

"I'll be happy to get rid of you."

"Are you truly that heart less that you would auction off your own niece."

"What are you talking about I have no family." He said as he turned to walk away

"I am your only family uncle Argost remember you member (**Lopez moment XD) **I stayed with you for a year when I was eight I was the little girl you use to boss around and would use to captor cryptids and when I would refuse you would lock me in my room with no foods for days on end if you don't believe me ask Munyan he remembers me!!!" I yelled after him when I finished my sentence he stopped dead in his tracks

"You're lying"

"I only speak the truth."

"I don't believe you any way Munyan will be down in an hour he will show you were the shower is I dot want you to be dirty when I sell you." When he turned around I flipped him off and stuck my tongue out at him. I walked back to wear I dropped the dress I tried it on and I tried on the high heels. The shoes were hard to walk in but at lease the dress was comfortable and I still had my locket on so it looked good I quickly changed back into my uniform. A while later Munyan came down, opened the door and said

"Fallow me." As we walked up the stairs I purposely left my shoe untied and when we walked through the kitchen I 'noticed' my shoe untied so I bent down to tie it and when Munyan wasn't looking I opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and put it in my right boot. I quickly caught up to Munyan with out him noticing that I stopped when we got to the bathroom he tossed me a towel and showed me how to work the shower when he left I turned on the shower and left the water running as I claimed through the air vent I went to the control room I looked out of the opening I almost laughed at how old the computer was I quickly jumped down and easily hacked the computer and pulled up a communication to the Saturday home base doc answered

"Argost what do you want……. Oh hi kylie what's going on are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine but Argost is planning to auction me off at an auction tonight…."

"We know and we have a plan…. .z.z.z.z.z.z."

"Doc hello, hello ah the line went dead." I hung up and erased all traces off me being there I got back in the vent and when back to the bath room and took a shower. When I came out I was in my uniform and had my hair tied up in the towel I walked back to my cell and dried my hair minutes later Argost came down and said

"Grab your dress and shoes and come on it is almost time for the auction." I growled and grabbed my stuff, as we were leaving I watched every hall way that we went down it was old and dusty place but I think I can remember all the twist and turns wee took after about two minutes of walking we walked through a door I was expecting to go into another hall way but we ended up back stage, it was a site I will not soon forget I saw cryptids in cages and they were being whipped to stay quiet when I saw this my hand automatically flew to my moth in shock. I quickly put my hand down under my cloths I wasn't going to let Argost see any emotion on my face but anger he led me over to a little section over by the wall I set my stuff down and sat down cross legged Argost looked down at me rolled his eyes and left what Argost didn't know is that I had my snipper and my belt wrapped in my cloths because I don't plan to go back to my cell

Zak's POV

"We know and we have a plan…. .z.z.z.z.z.z."

"Kylie, Kylie crap the line went dead." I heard my dad say from the lab I walked in to see my dad in front of a screen covered in static I walked over and said

"What's wrong dad?"

"Kylie called me and the line went dead. Any way did you and your mom find a tux?"

"Yah and mom bought me an orange tie."

"Alright so let's go over the plan you are going to sneak in through the air vent located in the back of weird world right here." He said pointing to a map of the first floor of weird world were the auction was being held "the vent will lead you to the bathroom but remember you have to go strait then from the bathroom you go down the hall and make a left that will lead you to the auction stay in the back so Argost wont recognize you."

"Alright got it bye dad I have to go get changed and then mom is going to drop me off at weird world you can watch me from here using the security cameras." I said as I ran out the door I knew my dad was not done explaining but I was done listing I knew the plan.

I got dressed in my tux and I had the claw in my jacket mom dropped me off behind weird world. She gave me a communicator that looked like a blue tooth I took it and crawled in the air vent I went strait just like dad said and I fond the vent opening it was a farther down drop then I thought. When I looked down it was about a ten foot drop. I jumped and I barely missed the toilet. I cracked the door, no one was there. I left the bathroom and went down the hall and made a left it led me to a room full of people it had tables with black table cloths and six chairs there was a total of ten tables they were all filled and some people were standing. I went over to the corner when I heard

"Auction is now starting." Over the intercom I leaned back on the wall and Argost came up to the podium and said

"Greetings and bien venue welcomed guest we are all here for an auction. *dramatic pause* so our first guest will be Acinonyx jubatus quttatus." A cheetah looking figure came out from behind the blood, burgundy, dusty, curtain it had a muzzle on and looked very unhappy Munyan was leading it out on a leash it was sold for 15,000 dollars really expensive but I wasn't going to say anything

"Next we have a young girl her name is kylie." The second he said her name I got up off the wall and stood up straight "very smart girl i.q beyond compare and is a very hard worker lets start the biding at 1,000 dollars?"

"2,000" a woman said she looked very old she had on a pink feather boa and a sparkly red dress and white gloves that go up to her elbows

"3,000." A man said

"4,000." The woman said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This went on until the price was 30,000

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"31,000 dollars." The woman said the man sat down and Argost said

"31,000 going once……………..going twice………………sold 31,000" the woman sat down with a content smile on her face kylie walked back stage.

Kylie's POV

"31,000 going once……………..going twice………………sold 31,000" I was sold to an old woman. When I was being auctioned off I was scanning the room looking for an exit I looked in the corner and I saw a kid looking figure I could barely see his face but I did see his tie color it was orange and at that moment I new who it was I smiled to myself I new Zak was here to help but I think I can handle myself but I might still need him. After I was sold I walked back stage to change I grabbed my stuff and changes in the bathroom when I came back out I had to have dinner with the old woman I never bothered to ask her name I really didn't care we didn't talk until I said

"I have to go to the bathroom." I got up and walked to the bathroom the one that was being used for the auction when I was walking I saw Zak still in the corner I set up the connection and said

'meet me out side the bathroom we are leaving and not coming back' he nodded and something I noticed that every time I set up the connection our eyes don't glow as bright it is hardly notice able I can make it bright or dim. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my backpack that I stole from Argost it was black it buckled across the chest and across the stomach when I came out Zak was there waiting when no one was looking we walked out the front door when we were about three yards away from the auction I took off my high heels put them in my bag and put my boots on I looked over to Zak he was wearing his normal shoes. I set up the connection and said

'Want race?'

'not yet I just want to walk mom said that she will pick us up when I call her and when we get to the beach its not that far but only if you take the short cut that is right here' he turned into the woods I fallowed we slid down hill on our feet until we got to the beach we sat on the sand and called Drew when Zak hung up we both took our shoes off stood up and just started to race down the beach minutes later we saw Drew come in the airship we quickly ran back to were our shoes were. Drew had already landed the airship and was waiting for us I just grabbed my shoes and got on board. When we got home I greeted every one with a warm hello I went to my room and got changed I pulled back my hair and went to the living room no one was their so I jumped on the coach and lied down I was looking out the window I heard some one walk in from out side I didn't think much of it until Zak came over and stood in front of me he looked down on me, smiled and shook his head

"What?" was all I said

"Can I sit down?" he answered will a joking tone

"No" I said with the same tone

"Please." He said while doing a puppy dog face

"Fine." I sat up and he sat down I spun around on the coach and put my feet on his lap

"Ewww I don't want your feet on my lap."

"Do you want my head because I am still going to lie down."

"fine." I smiled and put my head on his lap he looked down on me and said

"Comfortable?"

"Yes so what do you want?"

"I just want to look at the sunset, I like watching the sunset from the coach"

"Cool."

We sat their talking about random stuff and while watching the sun set and we fell asleep there on the coach.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

well i thought that was a cute ending so i will write a sequel and in the epiloge i will put a sneek peek in the epiloge tell me if you like the idea if not i might not write a sequal this disision is in your hands make a good desision

-Hola Broha


	12. epilague

**here is the epilogue and if any of you guys have eny ideas that you want me to use in my next story pm me and i will try to weave them all together**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sneak Peak

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zak's POV

"Zak have you seen my knife?" Kylie said while walking down the hall

"Yah it's right here." I said handing her the knife it was the same knife that she stole from Argost when we were 11

"Thanks I got to go we are out of lucky charms."

"I you need your knife for that?"

"I always need my knife and my sniper you know that."

"Yah I know but still it is just weird I mean you are 21 and you carry around a knife don't you think that, that is kind of scary?"

"Not really."

"Alright but you need to be back soon we are leaving for Wisconsin in an hour to record if the Ahool really exists."

"I know, I know I'll be back in time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I will be writing a sequel. Kylie and Zak are now 21 years old they live together/work together in the Wyoming woods (not yellow stone) a house that is similar to Zak's parents but theirs has no legs coming out. Kylie is still a genus and still wears the same thing but now the bottom of her pants are torn as well and she looks more like a woman than like a kid. She still has her child curiosity and her child innocence. Her hair is now longer and she only wears it down for formal events. She now has a black motor cycle that she uses in stead of a car unless she ha to go some were with Zak

Zak is now 21 as well; he looks more adult but still sometimes acts like a kid. His hair is now longer it goes down to his shoulders and he ties it back sloppily/stylishly in a low pony tale, he wares black pants and a orange tee shirt he also wears a pail mustard button up shirt the he wears unbuttoned over his tee. Kylie's and Zak's job still has to do with cryptids but they mostly focus on looking for people who illegally sell cryptids or torture them. They find them and arrest them they then give the cryptids to Doc and Drew who relocate them but they still study them as well.

* * *

**i couldnt find a way to word this any better so if you have questions on anything in my story or in this little ch thing let me know and i will happly answer them. =]**

**-Hola Broha**


End file.
